


Night Museum (Sequel to Chocolate Factory)

by MizJoely



Series: Flash Fic Fest [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: juldooz gave this Flash fic request: sherlolly, in a museum?





	Night Museum (Sequel to Chocolate Factory)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juldooz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juldooz/gifts).



* * *

"Let me guess," Molly grumbled as she and Sherlock - whom she'd been involved with for about a year now post Sherrinford - trailed along at the end of the tour group in the history museum. "This is for another case."

He nodded, looking brightly around at the exhibits their guide was loudly describing. "Ten years ago, there was quite the stir at some publicity stunt used to increase membership and donations. A few years later a similar publicity stunt was used at the Smithsonian to equal effect. The same security guard seems to have been involved in both. Since then a valuable gold plaque - Egyptian - and a mummy - also Egyptian - seem to have been mislaid. Security guard is missing as well."

He flashed her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, no free candy at the end of this one, Molly, but maybe we'll receive something even more valuable!"

"Knowledge," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No" Without warning he dropped to one knee and pulled a gorgeous sapphire-and-diamond ring out of his jacket pocket, extending it to her. "A lifetime together. If you'll have me."

As she said yes and flung herself into his arms for a kiss, out of the corner of her eye Molly could have sworn she saw the skeleton of the T-Rex wag its bony tail - but elected to concentrate on her newly minted fiancé instead.


End file.
